


There's Gold In Them Thar Hills

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert for Season 3 Episode 7 Fool's Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT<br/>For Season 3: Episode 7 - Fool's Gold</p><p>If you're trying to figure out how I can get my stories out so fast this week. I've been on vacation. The others will come more slowly now.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Gold In Them Thar Hills

_Garrison_

Havng caught Durand, one of Grimaud's men, the Musketeers brought him back to the garrison to interrogate.

Shooting a glass off the criminal's head, Aramis laughed. That was one way to get his practice in.

Taking what was left of the broken glass, Porthos raised it in the air. "Drink anyone?"

Sitting in a chair, very relaxed but serious, d'Artagnan grilled Durand. "I'll ask again. Lucien Grimaud," he leaned forward, "where... is... he?"

In the background Athos tried to walk around, his injuries suffered at Grimaud's hands still pained him greatly.

"A bit sore is it!" Durand yelled out to Athos. "Grimaud will finish the job soon enough!"

"Your boss, the one that ran away," Porthos got right into Durand's face, "'e had 'is chance. He failed. Now it's our turn and we don't fail."

"Gotta find him first, fat boy," Durand cackled.

Actually not offended, Porthos considered the source and laughed at Durand's rudeness.

Waving his hand, d'Artagnan motioned one of his cadet's over. "Brujon, come here. You want to be a Musketeer don't you?" Seeing the youth hesitate, d'Artagnan wiggled his fingers for the boy to come closer. "Come here."

Realizing where d'Artagnan was going with this, Porthos pretended he didn't think this was a good idea.

Aramis handed over his harquebus to Brujon, deftly catching the weapon when the boy nearly dropped it. "All my training go out the window?" he lightly reprimanded.

"I can't," Brujon looked down at the harquebus like it was a living thing.

"Tis fine. Take this musket. Aim at your target," d'Artagnan instructed. "Take a deep breath and just relax." Tilting his head to the side, d'Artagnan studied the now sweatng Durand. "Consider it an entrance test."

Placing an apple on Durand's head, Porthos quickly moved aside. He didn't feel like starting his day full of lead.

What made Durand all the more nervous was that he didn't know the true depth of the boy's inexperience until Aramis went over to cock the weapon for Brujon. Then Durand watched as the Musketeer rolled his eyes at d'Artagnan.

Showing no emotion, d'Artagnan continued to study Durand until the other man squirmed. Raising his hand d'Artagnan said, "Fire."

" _WAIT!_ " Durand shouted. He couldn't get the words out fast enough. "He left Paris last night. I don't know where!"

"Fire."

" _EAST!_ " Durand cried. "He already left the city!"

Smiling d'Artagnan looked directly into Durand's beady eyes. "There we are," he spoke softly.

Relieved they got their answer, Porthos tossed the apple in the air only to have it shot to pieces by Brujon's accuracy.

Durand's accusing gaze lingered on d'Artagnan. "You said he was a cadet."

"He is a cadet," d'Artagnan shrugged. "A Musketeer cadet."

After spouting dire threats to all of them that Grimaud would make them pay, Athos clearly had enough of Durand's blubbering. Landing a hard blow to the man's face he walked away leaving Durand unconscious.

"Feel better?" Porthos went to get a drink, observing Athos shaking his hand out.

"Much."

_Garrison courtyard_

"Think Grimaud's heading for Lorraine?" Aramis directed his question to d'Artagnan, as it appeared Athos was letting the lad take the lead so far.

"Tis unlikely. Two hundred mile ride and he's carrying injuries."

Pouring over a map they still hadn't a clue as to where Grimaud would go to lick his wounds.

"Effisey," Sylvie offered walking up to the bench where they all stood. "Grimaud once told me that when he was trying to win my cooperation."

"Why Effisey?" Athos winced as his arm and back reminded him he was one of the walking wounded.

"Tis where he's from."

"Athos, tis only a day's ride away," d'Artagnan rolled up the map.

"Then let us be off." Before Athos went for supplies he was stopped by a hand on his chest. "What is it, Aramis?"

"Your arm?" Waiting to have his head snapped off, Aramis held his breath.

"I have another," Athos retorted dismissively then headed for the stables.

++++

_En route to Effisey_

"We're close now," d'Artagnan told his brothers. "Couple miles out." Slowing Zad down he slid off and went to look around the forest. It was then he spotted a petite jeune fille. "There's a child here!" Cautiously he approached, trying not to frighten her. Holding out his hand he tried to appear non threatening. "Tis all right. No need to be scared." Then d'Artagnan watched as she dashed off. "Come on!" he shouted to his comrades.

As d'Artagnan and Porthos were in the lead, and intent on catching the youngster, they ended up being neatly caught in a well placed trap. Suddenly both men found themselves airborne as a thickly roped net covered them. Swaying back and forth, they hung from a tree where they could see both Athos and Aramis staring up at them in shock.

"Guess this ain't a good time ta admit my fear of heights." Porthos nearly got his eye poked out by d'Artagnan's elbow. "Eh, watch it!"

Rolling his eyes, d'Artagnan tried to twist around to see what was going on below them. He was surprised to see a band of armed women coming out of the forest.

Not knowing what to think or say, Aramis kept looking up at his two brothers. He wasn't doing a good job of smothering his laughter as Aramis noted both men scowled down at him.

"I'd like to wipe that silly smirk from Aramis' face," d'Artagnan squirmed around while Porthos was smashed right up against his side, not giving d'Artagnan much wiggle room.

"That's usually my department." Porthos tried to get his hands free and in the process accidentally touched d'Artagnan where he shouldn't have.

"Porthos!" d'Artagnan squawked in unpleasant surprise.

"I'm guessin' that wasn't your pistol."

Below, one of the women observed the handsome one's grin. "Something amuses you?"

"I've been tied up by women too," Aramis shot a glance upwards again, "but tis only been recreational."

"Did 'e really just say that?" Porthos gazed at d'Artagnan, the latter appeared just plain miserable at their situation.

"Aramis is enjoying this way too much," d'Artagnan vowed to pay the marksman back at the first opportunity.

Appealing to the women, Athos got them to believe they meant them no harm. That they were Musketeers hunting a criminal. The woman, who appeared in charge, relented and let them stay the night.

Once d'Artagnan and Porthos were freed the Musketeers took their horses and followed the women to what turned out to be a small village.

"What's the leader's name?" d'Artagnan missed out on some of the conversation, being otherwise preoccupied.

"Juliette," Athos offered.

"Ah!"

Waiting, Athos wasn't disappointed when his youngest brother elaborated.

"Just that she doesn't behave like one named _Juliette_ would," d'Artagnan listened as the woman barked out orders much like his captain.

Not bothering to reply, Athos took in his surroundings amazed at what he saw.

"Ya built this place?" Porthos looked over at a young, blonde haired woman.

"Us women," Elodie snapped. "No need to sound so surprised."

"I'm not surprised. I'm impressed."

Another girl whispered as she walked past Aramis. "Juliette doesn't like strangers."

"Hmmpf!" Aramis' expression was sour at best. "You'd never have guessed."

"Bastien here is the only male in residence," Elodie supplied when the man made his appearance. "He was injured and left behind."

"All our men are away fighting. They're part of the Picardy regiment," Theresa told the Musketeers.

Elodie immediately picked up on the sadness reflected in Porthos' dark eyes. "You know something about it?"

"There were heavy losses. The entire company," Porthos looked away. "I'm sorry," he watched her eyes dim even more before she departed. He felt sorry for her because she was with child and now was without her man too.

++++

Evening found all the Musketeers sitting around a campfire until the sounds of the night were filled with a woman's screams. When they scrambled to locate where the sound came from, they came upon Bastien standing over the dead woman's body.

"She was already dead when I got here," Bastien backed away when the Musketeers trained their weapons on him.

"I tried to stop him," Bastien told them glancing down at his own injury.

"Tis not your fault if you can't fight." D'Artagnan tried to make the other man feel better. After all he only caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure as it escaped him.

"Who the 'ell would want one of yours dead?" Porthos saw all the women gather around the body.

"We have been plagued with looters lately," Theresa sadly looked down at one of her deceased friends. "Come," she signaled the other women, "we will take care of her."

"I don't like this," Aramis muttered.

"Tis not exactly been a picnic for us either," d'Artagnan fired back. "I ache in places I can't mention in polite company from that damn trap."

"Yeah, Mis," Porthos arched a large brow. "Ifin' you ever crack jokes about it I'll crack your 'ead."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Aramis' lips quirked. "Peace mes freres."

"Uh huh," Porthos grunted and stalked away.

Joining his captain, d'Artagnan couldn't help but see Athos trying to shrug off more pain. "Is it worse?"

Stepping away from him, Athos shook his head. When he would have walked away Athos felt his right arm grabbed. "Aramis, release me."

"I think not," Aramis dragged him into Juliette's home. Removing Athos' shirt, he hissed. "Infected!" When d'Artagnan had followed them, Aramis held up a hand. "Get my supplies from my saddlebags." Once the lad left, Aramis leaned into Athos' space. "Do you have a death wish, mon ami?"

"No more than any of you."

"Perhaps next time you will inform one of us when your wounds need tending." Seeing Athos' lips tighten in anger, Aramis let it go for the moment. Once d'Artagnan came back he went to work. But it was hard to do with d'Artagnan hovering over Athos like a guardian angel. Raising a brow, Aramis pointed to the exit and waited until the Gascon finally left.

++++

With nothing to do but worry over Athos, d'Artagnan did some snooping around and made some discoveries of his own. Running back inside, d'Artagnan showed Aramis and Athos a jacket. Holding it out he shook it. "I found this in Bastien's things," he threw it into Aramis' hands. "The same regimental uniform I saw on the person who fled the murder scene," d'Artagnan was ready to wring the truth out of Bastien now. "He's working with the looters. I'd bet anything on it."

"Tomorrow," Athos swallowed hard against the pain he was in, "we'll split up. Porthos and Aramis can take care of things back here. Theresa told me of a cabin in the forest where she had discovered that someone had been occupying it. Finding a fire going, a pair of men's boots and bloody bandages laying about." He held out his hand and opened his palm. "And this ring." Looking at their youngest Athos reached out to d'Artagnan. "You're with me."

"Of course," d'Artagnan's cocky grin brought an answering smile to Athos' worn features. "We'll catch Grimaud."

"Porthos and I will deal with Bastien, don't you worry on that score," Aramis put his medical supplies away.

++++

_Next day_

Knowing she should share her knowledge with these Musketeers, Juliette held back. Having caught Bastien searching her home, she discovered he was part of the looters who wanted their cache of gold that they had hidden away. It was the only thing left for them to survive on. Which was why Juliette was so afraid to tell the Musketeers, in fear that they would take it from them.

++++

Heading out to the cabin, d'Artagnan and Athos heard a shot come from the village. At the same time Athos spotted a hooded figure in the forest. "Did you see that?"

Nodding, d'Artagnan squinted his eyes and couldn't see it any longer. "Was it him?"

"I don't know."

More shots were fired making their horses uneasy. Making a decision, d'Artagnan shouted at Athos. " _GO! GO!_ " As his captain went one way, d'Artagnan urged Zad back to the village.

++++

_Village_

Fighting off the looters, Aramis had noted a guilty expression cross Juliette's face at different times. Pointing a finger at her his own grim features reflected his anger. "You have whatever the looters want."

Grilling one of the looters that remained alive, d'Artagnan kicked the man in the stomach. "What were you after?" Tired of all of this, d'Artagnan hauled the man to his feet, shaking him hard. "Tis loot isn't it? Stashed somewhere?" he shook him some more. "What is it? Gold perhaps?"

The man wouldn't look at him. He actually appeared ashamed.

That's when d'Artagnan began to piece together the facts they had. "Not just deserters... convicts."

Frustrated Aramis removed his hat, crushing it in his hands. It was a well known practice that some convicts were promised a better life if they enlisted in the regiment during times of war. "Don't you remember where you stashed your bounty?"

"A poor showin' if a thief can't remember where 'is pickin's is." Porthos looked over at d'Artagnan, the latter still appeared ready to shake the man's brains out.

"Yeah, we do," the convict admitted. "Was in a cave but now it's gone."

The tense atmosphere was broken when Athos' horse came back without him.

"That ain't good," Porthos' gruff words did nothing to calm d'Artagnan whose face turned white as a sheet.

"I should have stayed with him," d'Artagnan raced to his horse. Taking off with Zad at a fast clip.

++++

_Cabin in the woods_

Having been unseated when Roger accidentally triggered a bear trap, Athos hobbled toward the cabin which had been his goal to begin with. When he went inside, Athos found it recently abandoned. Whirling around when he heard the door being slammed shut behind him, Athos ran over and found himself locked inside. Looking outside through the window he was shocked to see Theresa gazing sadly back at him. "Why? Mon Dieu! Why? Grimaud's an insane criminal!"

"When his mother tried to drown him," Theresa explained, "I saved him and raised him as my own. This will buy him some time," she then laughed and walked away. "You were outwitted by a woman, Musketeer. Remember that."

In his absolute fury of being so blind, Athos kicked down the door and gave chase. When he tackled her, Theresa jabbed something into his neck. Instantly he began to feel sick, turning over onto his back he promptly lost consciousness.

++++

Spotting Athos right off, d'Artagnan slid off Zad's back. It was as he raced to Athos' side that he noted Theresa running away. Feeling it was important not to let her go, d'Artagnan veered away from Athos' position and went after Theresa. But suddenly his knees buckled as he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Porthos and Aramis reined in their mounts beside their fallen captain. Not yet seeing that d'Artagnan was in distress also.

Waiting for Aramis to check Athos over, Porthos looked around for their Gascon. "Where'd d'Art go? He was ahead of us."

"I'll worry about him after you take Athos," Aramis was gravely concerned at his friend's pallor and shallow breathing. Seeing a pinprick on Athos' neck could only mean one thing. But he'd wait to confirm it once they returned safely to the village. Noting the worry Porthos carried for their youngest brother, Aramis tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll look for him. Take Athos back."

Blowing out a harsh breath, Aramis nearly stumbled over the Gascon's body when he went in search of the lad. "Merde!" Kneeling down he frowned seeing a small poignard sticking out of d'Artagnan's left side. There didn't appear to be much blood loss, yet d'Artagnan was unresponsive. Whistling for Belle to come over, Aramis had a hard time of it but managed to place d'Artagnan on his stomach across Aramis' saddle. Swinging himself up onto Belle, Aramis mounted behind the lad keeping a tight hold of him.

++++

_Village_

Leaving Athos to be tended by Elodie until Aramis returned, Porthos couldn't believe his eyes when the marksman came riding in with d'Artagnan slung over the saddle. "Eh," he glared up at Aramis, "what 'appened ta 'im?"

"Help me get d'Artagnan down," Aramis wasn't in the mood to answer questions he yet had answers for.

Easing the Gascon down from Belle, Porthos took him inside where Athos was.

Seeing Athos curled up on a bed shaking, Aramis went over and felt the man's brow. "Fever's high."

"He was poisoned," Elodie went to get another cool, wet cloth to place on Athos' forehead.

"Is there an antidote?" Not getting an answer, Aramis took out his crucifix.

"How did d'Artagnan come by his wound?" Elodie asked the marksman.

"Poignard," Aramis handed it to her. "It wasn't in very deep, hardly any loss of blood and yet," he let his empty hand fall limply to his side, the other still clutched his cross.

"Was 'e near Athos when ya found 'im?" Porthos exchanged a long look with Elodie.

"Oui," Aramis' eyes hardened. "Mon Dieu! That means d'Artagnan was poisoned too!"

"Come, your brothers will need both of us." Elodie went to administer to d'Artagnan next.

++++

It was some hours later when Aramis, who had taken a break and joined Porthos, received good news from Elodie on Athos' condition. When they went back inside Athos was sitting up, a weary smile on his face. A bit worse for wear but alive. Gloriously alive.

Sitting close beside him, Aramis gently placed a hand on Athos' injured back.

Bending down, Porthos touched his forehead to Athos', gruffly saying, "Captin."

"D'Artagnan is still unwell so Elodie had informed me," Athos stood up, staggered slightly but managed to get over to d'Artagnan's bedside. He could see the young Gascon's forehead glistened with sweat.

"Probably there was more poison on the tip of that poignard than what went into your system, Athos." Aramis knew none of them were going anywhere until the lad woke up.

Hearing that, Athos carefully slipped in beside their youngest. With his back up against the wall, Athos held a shaking d'Artagnan in his arms. His hold tightening when the Gascon's hallucinations tortured him. Athos' heart sank even further when, at one point, d'Artagnan opened his glazed eyes and called him - _papa_. Whenever Athos caught up to Grimaud the man would suffer all the pains of hell for everything he had done. Laying his head down on top of the lad's, Athos closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed that God wouldn't take away the one good thing that made his life worth living.

++++

_Several more hours pass_

Having fallen asleep, Athos rubbed out a crink in his neck. He still was holding d'Artagnan in his arms when he felt a gaze upon him. Looking down, Athos noted d'Artagnan's eyes were finally opened and clear. Grinning, Athos leaned down to kiss the Gascon lightly on the forehead. "Is it your lot in life to make me pull the hairs out of my head from worry?"

He knew he had been ill, which caused those extra lines to form on Athos' forehead. Thinking upon an answer, d'Artagnan offered his best friend a tired grin. "Look at it this way," he threw off his blankets, "by the time I'm done you'll have no hair left to turn grey."

"Impudent, Gascon," Athos laughed. It felt good. "Let's see if you can stand unaided." But when Athos would have stood up, he was detained by d'Artagnan's tight grip on his arm.

"Are you well?"

"Poisoned like you," Athos helped the lad to gain his legs. "And just like you I will live."

"It was Theresa wasn't it? She was there and I tried to go after her," d'Artagnan closed his eyes as he became slightly dizzy from being in an upright position. "What I don't understand is why?"

"By her own admission she raised Grimaud." That silenced the Gascon and gave Athos enough time to help steady d'Artagnan.

When Porthos and Aramis came in they were well pleased to see their friends up and around.

"Kid, ya gotta quit puttin' me off my food." Porthos tugged the Gascon to him, anchoring the lad to his side.

"Apologies, Porthos." Shooting a look at Aramis, d'Artagnan waited for the marksman to add his own two cents. "Get it over with."

"Not quite what Porthos said but close," Aramis buried his head in the younger man's shoulder.

"Juliette told us the looters came back and threatened her into gettin' the gold," Porthos waited to see if anyone had any bright ideas as what to do next. 

"And now they must have grown impatient because they took her," Elodie announced as she came rushing in.

"We need a plan," Porthos growled.

++++

Not quite up to par, d'Artagnan shook it off as he approached their only prisoner. "Your friends have taken Juliette. We haven't got long," he knelt down in front of the man. "Look we're all afraid of dying. The trick is just to find something worth dying for." The prisoner remained silent. "I saw you with Elodie earlier when we first fought. You could have killed her but you didn't."

Elodie went over, holding a musket in her hands. "If we give you this weapon will you fight with us?"

The convict nodded his agreement.

Cuffing the lad on the back of his head, Porthos stared at d'Artagnan. " _We're all afraid of dying?_ "

Shrugging, d'Artagnan smiled. "I've heard people say it."

++++

Everyone pitched in and the traps were worked on. Turned out they were even more wicked than the one that d'Artagnan and Porthos had been caught up in. The strongbox Aramis carried contained nothing but grain. But the other convicts wouldn't know that until the very last minute.

When the convicts arrived with their hostage, the fighting was fast and furious. The convicts were picked off one by one as they triggered the traps thus freeing Juliette in the process.

During all the excitement, Elodie began to have contractions. Porthos kindly offered his services.

"So there's a heart there after all, Porthos," Aramis teased.

"Behave yourself," Porthos ordered.

"Oui," d'Artagnan gazed at them both fondly, "this is all very romantic, gentlemen, but we do have work to do."

"Who died and made him captain?" Aramis watched the lad go off with Athos to talk to Juliette.

"Careful, Mis," Porthos chuckled. "One day you may find yourself takin' orders from 'im."

"If that day ever happened, mon ami," Aramis observed Athos laughing over something the Gascon had said, "I'll resign my commission again and go back to the monastery."

"Sure ya would," Porthos humored him, knowing for a fact that Aramis would be one of the first to admit how proud he was of their youngest. "What say we go over there and find out what's so funny, eh?"

"After you," Aramis swept his arm out, waiting for Porthos to move out first. When they joined them Aramis closely studied d'Artagnan.

"What?" d'Artagnan waited for his brother to say something sarcastic or witty, he never knew what would pop out of Aramis' mouth.

"You'll need a hat," Aramis patted the confused lad on the back and walked away.

"Wha... what?" d'Artagnan's head swiveled around to follow the marksman. Looking over at Athos, as if the older man held all the answers, he repeated. "What?"

Amused, Athos cast his eyes over where Aramis stood beside Belle. He'd find out later what that was all about. And perhaps, just perhaps, he'd let d'Artagnan in on it.

The End


End file.
